


Playlist

by FallOnANightLikeThis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOnANightLikeThis/pseuds/FallOnANightLikeThis
Summary: All原女|及川彻/牛岛若利/赤苇京治/黑尾铁朗/佐久早圣臣有个轮胎就敢叫车|原女有名字（越水晴见），可自行Ctrl+h阅读|OC好用罢liao，请务必和别坑区分看待！！2333333|猜内啥的play，试试，不可能不OOC，好孩子不要看！骂我你对
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]  
> *CP：All原女|及川彻/牛岛若利/赤苇京治/黑尾铁朗/佐久早圣臣  
> *Note：有个轮胎就敢叫车（特意去搞了个新的凹山账号！|原女有名字（越水晴见），可自行Ctrl+h阅读|OC好用罢liao，请务必和别坑区分看待！！2333333|猜内啥的play，试试，不可能不OOC，好孩子不要看！骂我你对

越水醒来时，眼前黑漆漆的，以为是房间里没开灯，也不知道几点了，想翻身才发现双手被毛巾绑在床头的栏杆上，触觉跟着清晰起来，察觉到也不是没开灯，而是眼睛被深色的布料蒙住。  
“终于醒了，那可以开始了吧。”  
那人的嗓音有些耳熟，但一时又叫不准到底是谁，越水动了动脖子转去声音传来的方向，却仍旧什么也看不到。  
床角因为重量陷下去一块，接着有人推着自己的大腿向两侧分开，短裙摆滑到腿根，有什么抵在下身，缓慢地摩擦起来，后知后觉自己别说安全裤，内裤都不知道哪去了，上衣和裙子倒是还好好穿着……不太对，运动内衣也被脱掉了，身上很清爽，根本不像刚结束篮球队那边的比赛应援，顺道过来排球部几校合宿这边看看，倒像是洗了澡才又把外层的衣服套上。  
脑子里慢吞吞地回想着，来的时候训练还没结束，自己喝了点水，就累得在二楼看台上睡着了……撑在自己身上那人动了动胯，前端顶进去一点又滑出来，越水随之发出一声模糊的低喘，才回过神试探性地开口：“……彻？”  
及川的声音从房间里稍远一些的位置传过来，带着点笑意，“虽然很高兴小晴见第一个想到我啦，不过很遗憾，猜错了哦~只能接受惩罚了呀。”  
什么惩罚？  
正想着，刚刚只是在穴口摩擦的肉棒突然蛮横地插了进来，越水闷哼一声，下意识地张开嘴，伸出一小截舌尖。  
好大……还没完全进来，就已经顶到很里面了，越水艰难地挺了下腰，试图避开那个过于敏感的角度。不过可能有人在她刚刚昏睡时做了准备，所以就算直接进来也没有很痛，只是胀和明显的排斥感。  
“抱歉，是我。”是牛岛的声音在耳边响起，嗓音压得很低，似乎忍耐得相当辛苦，等到越水放松一点，才小幅度地开始活动。  
“真是的！谁会在这种时候道歉啊？！小晴见明明最喜欢进去的时候接吻，小牛若太没用了，还是换我！”  
“喂喂，不要违反规则啊，说好按抽签顺序来的。”  
“铁朗？”越水终于分辨出第三个人的声音，朝着声源那边偏了下头。  
“嗨~晴见，刚刚睡得好么？”黑尾假惺惺地打了个招呼，“不过下一个不是我啦，你还是集中精神好好猜，不然我可不知道他要怎么惩罚你。”  
一只微凉的手顺着小腹摸上来，衣服前襟被掀上去，然后一侧的胸被握住，打着圈揉捏起来。另一边被肉棒弹了一下，龟头顶住乳尖轻戳，前液把胸沾得湿漉漉的，像被舔过一样泛着水光。  
“真温柔呢，不愧是……哼哼。”  
“要提示么？也是二传哦。”  
偏偏这时候牛岛掐着她的腰加快了抽插的速度，嘴里止不住溢出呻吟，脑子也有点跟不上。  
铁朗在这里，也是二传……“研、啊……等，研磨？”  
“竟然想到的是研磨啊，告诉他的话应该会很高兴吧。不过可惜，猜错了呀，‘温柔君’的脸色有点难看欸。”  
“哇哦——没想到赤苇其实这么恶劣啊。”  
赤苇没理那两个煽风点火的旁观者，伸手轻柔地拂开越水散乱下来的头发，膝盖跪到枕边，“乖，张嘴。”  
越水以为要接吻，没防备便仰头迎上去，却是被捏着下巴插进嘴里，喉咙被压得干呕，舌根上翘碾过铃口，赤苇马上发出一声舒服的喟叹。越水第一次做这个，不适应，难受得挣扎起来，赤苇也没逼她深喉，退出来一半换了角度戳在口腔里，湿湿软软的，还很热，口水从合不拢的嘴角流下来，可能还混着他的前液。  
“越水做得很好，就这样帮我口出来，好么？”赤苇说着用手摸了摸她被顶起来的脸颊，口腔粘膜压着敏感的顶端滑动，激起一阵异样的快感。  
“赤苇君啊，你这客客气气的措辞是怎么回事？竟然叫的是前面的名字，接下来是不是要用敬语了？”  
“越水是同级，所以不用敬语，但请黑尾前辈安静一点，她会分心。”  
黑尾当然不会乖乖闭嘴，扭头又跟及川聊起来：“木兔那家伙怎么没来？”  
“当然是有意甩开他的啊，不然肯定吵得没法玩，一开始就全暴露了。”  
“可是等他之后发现我们背着他‘玩耍’，又要开启消沉模式了吧。”  
“呵呵，谁管他，之后让赤苇去应付吧。”  
那边的两人先后解决，牛岛摘下射得很满的安全套打了个结扔进墙角的垃圾桶，赤苇撤出来射在越水胸口，末了低头亲了亲她被蹭得嫣红的嘴唇，像对乖孩子的奖赏似的。  
这回终于轮到及川，小小彻早就硬得不行，他却还耐着性子先把绑着越水双手的毛巾解开，虽然手腕上没留下什么太重的痕迹，但保持一个姿势那么久，血液流通不畅，手已经冷冰冰的了。  
及川把越水抱起来面对面坐在自己怀里，心疼地吻了吻指尖又捂在手心里搓，边搓边用夸张的语调控诉：“这些人真是太——过分了！只有及川前辈最——疼小晴见，以后都不要理他们了！”  
“喂，贼喊捉贼，一开始明明是你提出要玩的！”  
不过好在这轮及川自报家门，也不用她猜了，越水伸手要摘下蒙住眼睛的布，反而被制住，“这个不可以哦~”语毕就托着她的屁股，自下而上顶了进去。  
“啊、不行……”骑乘体位进得特别深，一瞬间越水甚至有种要被顶穿的错觉，屈着膝盖要起来，却被及川掐着腰按下去，逼出一声带哭腔的喘息。  
“彻……太…啊……”  
“好棒，小晴见好棒的。”及川一边安慰地上下抚摸她绷紧的背，一边毫不客气地挺起腰来，狠狠操进深处，几次顶到宫口，越水又在他怀里缩着肩膀抖得厉害。  
明明刚和牛岛做过一回了，可里面还是紧得不行，及川也没有看起来那么自若，嘴上却撩个不停：“小晴见刚刚没有高潮吧，还是和及川前辈做更舒服对不对？全部都交给及川前辈就可以了。”  
越水被上下颠个不停，搂着及川的脖子才勉强没有跌下去，话也说不出来，最后只剩断断续续的呜咽，及川伸手压着她的后颈吻上去，卷着那截从刚才就猫咪似的探出来的舌尖用力吮吸。  
啊，要被吃掉了……越水本能地感到有些害怕，却又兴奋。  
这种时候，特别有感觉吧？  
及川很了解越水的反应，果然又猛冲了几下，就见越水向后反弓起背，大腿抽筋似的颤了几下，内里传来绵密的挤压感，又渗出湿意。  
现在松开的话，会发出很好听的声音哦。  
唇舌分开扯出一道细细的银线又飞快断开，越水无力地伏在及川肩上，贴在他耳边撒娇般地念他的名字。  
及川也在刚刚那一波浪潮里被绞得射了，眼下正圈着越水的腰温存，下身不老实地借着余韵又在里面打转。  
“舒服么？”  
就算这样问她，也得不到什么像样的回答，高潮之后越水总像睡迷糊了似的，问什么都是“嗯”，问得多了就软软地喊他的名字。  
“喜欢么？”  
“…嗯嗯……”  
“那让及川前辈再做一次行不行？”  
“……嗯。”  
“喂，你这混蛋，别趁着晴见头脑发晕就乘虚而入！”  
“好了好了，真是，早知道就偷偷先把小晴见带走，不让你们碰到。”及川一边抱怨着，一边从越水身体里退出来，没想到抽出时又擦到她敏感点，被夹了一下，安全套滑脱，积在里面的精液顺着大腿滴滴答答地淌下来。  
这太色了……  
赤苇条件反射地偏开视线，牛岛看上去倒还算冷静，但等到越水无意识地伸手下去摸时，呼吸也跟着粗重起来。  
及川站起来低头数了数地上撕开的包装，扭头问：“刚刚谁抽中了无套啊？”  
“不好意思，是我哦。”  
“呿。”  
“哦呀，这位及川‘前辈’是感到危机了么？也不必劳神费心，技不如人可是早晚会被抛弃的。”  
“没·这·回·事，最能让小晴见舒服的永远是我！”  
那边越水仍面色潮红地侧躺在床上，对两人的口角充耳不闻，赤苇见她体力消耗得厉害，汗出太多有脱水的迹象，赶紧开口提议：“太乱来了，让她先休息一下吧。”  
“没关系，越水体力很好。”  
“牛若，没想到这种话会从你嘴里一本正经地说出来。”  
黑尾当然没有让她休息的意思，按着越水翻了个身，换成跪趴的姿势伏在床上，但她手软腿软地使不上劲儿，刚趴下就止不住地往下滑，只能被黑尾提着腰胯抬高屁股。  
越水里面已经被彻底操软了，插进去的时候没有太大的阻力，可要抽出的时候又会被挽留似的紧紧缠着，黑尾低头亲了下她的耳廓，调笑地说：“这不是完全没被喂饱的样子嘛。”接着将她的手臂拉到背后，松开了腰上的支撑，大开大合地冲撞起来。  
胯部撞击到饱满的臀肉发出连续又响亮的“啪啪”声，而越水纤细的腰肢悬在空中晃个不停，以至于每一下都顶在里面不同的位置，激得她半张着嘴，随着撞击的频率发出短促的叫声，“啊、啊…啊、铁、铁朗……我、啊…啊……”  
还不够似的，黑尾揽着她的胸往后靠向自己，从伏在床上的姿势变成跪坐。这个角度进得更深了，越水难耐地扭起腰来想要回避，却被黑尾牢牢禁锢在怀里，反倒像主动要被揉胸。  
“好了，好了，很快哦，晴见再忍一下。”嘴上这样哄着，身下的动作却一点没有要结束的意思，反而越动越快，每次都顶到最深处，直到宫口被彻底操开，龟头卡在里面，猛地喷射出一股精液。  
“不要…会、啊…会怀孕的……”越水徒劳地在他怀里反抗起来，小腹剧烈地起伏着，腿却使不上力气，想要往前躲，反而倚靠着黑尾的胸膛滑下来，含着他仍在射精的肉棒往下坐。  
“真可爱。”黑尾说着又侧头在她脸颊落下一吻，抱紧了她保证一滴不漏地射在里面，“不如就这样让你给我生宝宝吧。”  
“啊…不可以……呜……”越水说着低低啜泣起来，嗓子也早就喊哑了，听起来格外惹人怜爱。  
黑尾没想欺负她这么狠的，亲着她的嘴角说：“不会怀孕，你以为我们之前给你喝的是什么啊？”  
越水靠在黑尾怀里休息了一会儿，才稍稍缓过来，手脚找回知觉，不由自主地往他身上抱，指尖软绵绵地挠在他背上，像求人宠爱的小动物。  
看来就是彻，若利，京治，和铁朗了，正当越水这样断定时，房间里传来第五个人的声音：“啧，脏死了。”  
越水顿时吓得打了个哆嗦，这个仿佛在评论垃圾的语气，哪怕看不到也一下子就能猜出是谁。  
“喂喂，你把她吓哭了。”  
眼上的布被摘下时，越水的视线还有些模糊，但这应该不是佐久早的错，毕竟刚才做到一半她就开始哭，也不知道是因为疼还是爽。  
“圣臣……”越水小声喊他，佐久早走近却没有下一步动作。  
果然，轮到他，不是越水还能不能受住的问题，他的洁癖才是问题。抽签的时候大家就开始幸灾乐祸，不仅排在最后要等所有人都操过一遍，而且是被黑尾中出过，佐久早怕是要给越水里里外外洗十次，才硬得起来。  
“我…用嘴可以么……”越水说着爬到床边，朝佐久早仰着头张开嘴，露出软嫩的口腔和舌头。  
佐久早默许了她的行动，垂着眼看她拉下自己的运动长裤，生疏地套弄了几下，张开嘴含住前端，轻轻地吸啜起来。  
“啧，洁癖真好欸，还能被特殊照顾。”  
“就是就是，我也想被口一次啊。”  
越水抬手把散下来的头发撩到耳后，嘴巴尽力张大吃进去更多，却也只堪堪含到一半。  
佐久早忍不住按下她的后脑自己挺着腰往里操，越水的眼角马上泛红溢出水光，却没太抗拒，双手扶着佐久早的腿，努力放松下颚，让他进入得更顺利一点，可顶到喉咙仍有明显的窒息感。  
可能是口交的视觉冲击太强，加上越水乖顺的态度，佐久早没为难她太久就要退出来射精，却没料到会被越水主动含住不放，还用力吸了一口。  
片刻的放空之后，佐久早表情有点扭曲地伸出手，让她吐在自己手心。  
越水眯着眼睛很乖地笑起来，把下巴搭在他手心上，仰头张开嘴展示：已经咽得干干净净的了。

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 就标题还挺明显的吧233333333  
> playlist = ok,next（我因为交通肇事被逮捕，请带鸭鸭来保释，谢谢  
> 顿悟搞np的好，一锅炖完贼省事儿，陷入沉思（ntm  
> 我是真的不擅长做OC，翻来覆去就这么几个，甚至想借别人的OC来用5555555555（哭闹打滚


End file.
